Thin film transistor (TFT) is a type of field effect transistor mainly used in display panel devices.
Thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) occupies a dominant position in the current flat panel display market due to the features of small size, low power consumption, relatively low manufacturing cost and no radiation, and so on.
Active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display panel, also known as next generation display technology, uses independent thin film transistor to control each pixel. Each pixel can continuously and independently drive light emitting. As compared to conventional TFT-LCD display panel, AMOLED display panel has the features of faster response, higher contrast, and wider viewing angle, and so on.
ZnON has been widely studied as a potential candidate for making thin film transistor active layer. However, as a thin film transistor active layer material, ZnON has exceedingly high turn-off current (I r) and very large negative shift of the turn-on voltage. These electrical characteristics limit its use in semiconductor display field.